And I Didn't Even Know His Name
by GottaWriteFast
Summary: Shadow has a mission: To find intelligence from a terrorist group. He goes to a hotel to find it, but the mission is not going to be easy as it seems.. One-shot. Rated T for violence. My first fanfic, as well. Critism is allowed, but it has to be constructive. (im really sorry if you find my fanfic a waste of time)


**Hey, look! I made a fanfiction. More specifically, my first fanfiction. I've based the scene of it from that knife fight scene in Quantum of Solace, so you might consider it a crossover. But I don't. I guess you can read the story now. Critism is welcome, as long as it says constructive. No 'LOL DIS STORY SUCK' reviews.**

"You have reached your destination." Shadow's GPS said in a monotone voice. He was asked to obtain some intelligence on a terrorist group by GUN, the organization he worked for. The place Shadow had to go to? A hotel named Hotel Dessalines, located somewhere in Haiti. He stepped out of the car, and stared at the hotel. The facade of the hotel looked old and worn down, like it was made in the ancient times or something. At the entrance to the hotel, a piece of wire held a sign reading 'HOTEL DESSALINES'. Shadow stared at the hotel for a short period, checking to see if anything was out of the ordinary. Everything seemed fine, so he proceeded to walk inside.

Most of the floor of the hotel had a checkerboard pattern. The inside of Hotel Dessalines was not in bad of a condition as it's facade, but it still looked worn down, and old. Shadow walked across the floor of the hotel to a staircase next to one of the walls, and walked up the staircase for a couple of floors, until he reached the floor he was supposed to get to, floor 3.

Walking into the hallway of floor 3, he came to the door of the room he was supposed to enter, room 325. Shadow knocked on the door. No answer. He attempted to turn the doorknob, but the door was locked. Shadow then tried to lockpick the door to get it to open. It worked.

He opened the door, and walked inside, but with caution. Anyone could of popped out at him, at any moment. Walking around the room, Shadow attempted to find the intelligence he was looking for. The room wasn't in that bad of a condition. There was a mirror hanging off a wall, and a door with yellow-tinted mirrors on it. Then, he heard something odd. It sounded like someone taking the blade out of a switchblade knife.. Shadow looked from side to side. No one was there, at least it seemed that no one was there.

Suddenly, an azure hedgehog kicked open the door with the tinted mirrors on it, brandishing a switchblade, and immediately swung it at the other hedgehog, stabbing Shadow in the arm, making him grit his teeth. The azure hedgehog swung a second time, this time missing Shadow, making himself vulnerable for a second. The ebony hedgehog grabbed, and threw the azure hedgehog into the door, knocking it down, and shattering the mirrors on it. The azure hedgehog quickly got back up however, and attempted to swing his switchblade at the ebony hedgehog, almost cutting Shadow's throat, but the ebony hedgehog jumped back just in time. He punched the azure hedgehog multiple times, hitting the other hedgehog in the head once, knocking him back into the door, and making him let go of the switchblade he was holding.

Shadow scrambled onto the ground looking for the switchblade the other hedgehog dropped, found it, grabbed it, and stood back up. The azure hedgehog ran over to the ebony hedgehog, and Shadow attempted to swing the switchblade he had just acquired, but he missed, getting a swift punch in the face by the azure hedgehog. Shadow, however, grabbed the azure hedgehog's arm, and shoved him to the wall, next to a door that lead to the balcony. The azure hedgehog then headbutted the ebony hedgehog, knocking him back. Grabbing a book off of a table, Shadow smacked the azure hedgehog in the face with it, knocking him back a little. The azure hedgehog then swung a punch at the ebony hedgehog, but he missed, allowing the ebony hedgehog to grab hold of the hedgehog's other hand, and cracked it.

The azure hedgehog then attempted to strangle the ebony hedgehog, but this failed, allowing the ebony hedgehog to stab him in the shoulder, which made the other hedgehog scream, and drag him into the balcony. Tackling the other hedgehog onto the floor of the balcony, he stabbed the azure hedgehog in the throat, fatally wounding him. The azure hedgehog then went mostly limp, putting his hand on the wound on his neck, and his breathing slowed. The azure hedgehog just stared at Shadow, until he finally stopped breathing, and died, eyes still open. Shadow quickly walked out of the balcony, and opened a wardrobe. Finding a suit, Shadow rips a part of it away, and wraps it around his stab wound on his arm. He then wipes some of the blood away from his face, and puts on a jacket found from the wardrobe. Glancing at the dead body on the balcony, he grabs a pair of keys on one of the tables in the room, and takes the dead hedgehog's laptop, which contained the intelligence he needed, and walked out of the room.

**I hope you liked my first fanfiction!**

**To be honest, I'm not that good at writing them, anyways.**


End file.
